True Love Shines Through
by AlwaysTheLastThought
Summary: Little stories about how Kurt and Blaine show the world what love is all about. This is my first story so not sure how it's going to turn out...
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Shines Through**.

SUMMARY

**Little stories about how Kurt and Blaine show the world what love is all about.**

**True Love Shines Through**.

Chapter 1: Shopping

There was simply one way to put it, Kurt Hummel was annoyed. Well as annoyed as he could be with the love of his life. He let out a dramatic sigh as his boyfriend stepped out of the changing room of the department store in a red and blue striped polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively.

"I thought we were here to break you of your habit of only wearing Dalton colours?" Kurt asked, a mocking tone to his voice, and a smirk on his face.

"Well I really, really liked the shirt" Blaine said looking down at himself, then looking up and grinning sheepishly at his very fashion inclined boyfriend.

"Oh Blaine Warbler" Kurt sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could kiss me" Blaine said with a huge, loopy grin on his face as he moved towards Kurt placing his hands around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blushed but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressed himself closer to Blaine who tightened his hold around Kurt's waist.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered to Kurt before capturing Kurt's lips with his own.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

The kiss ended quite abruptly when the two where interrupted by the sales lady clearing her throat. The two boys broke apart hastily with a deep blush to each of their cheeks.

"Umm, can I help you two with anything?" the sales lady asked timidly.

"No thank you" Blaine said quickly.

" Ok let me know" she said, leaving quickly.

"Well that was horrible timing" Kurt said before falling into peels of giggles while looking at Blaine. Blaine was soon laughing as hard as his boyfriend.

It was one of those moments in life that an awkward moment, turned into something utterly hilarious. They soon realized how lucky they were to not have some homeopathic Neanderthal walk in on them. That thought calmed the two boys down, but they kept grinning at each other just the same. Kurt turned to Blaine with a serious expression.

"Blaine do you have any clothes that don't involve Dalton colours?" Kurt said with a tone of fake anger. They both broke into giggles again.

"Yes Kurt I believe I do, but can I still get the shirt oh great fashion guru?" Blaine asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Yes my incredibly silly boyfriend, you may" Kurt said with a grin.

For the next hour Kurt watched as Blaine tried on many different outfits, many of them making Blaine look amazing. As Blaine stepped out of the change room in his normal attire and looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you ready to pay love?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I believe so beautiful," Blaine said as he looked at his boyfriends reddening face.

Blaine deposited the rejects of his large pile of clothing on the table outside the change room before grabbing Kurt's hand and heading towards the checkout. As they approached the girl who had interrupted their kiss smiled at them as she began to ring them up.

"Did you boys find everything O.K.?" she asked.

"Yes we did, thank you" Blaine replied.

"Ok, well then your total today is $163.67, and will that be cash or credit?" she asked.

"Credit please" Blaine said with a breath-taking smile.

She handed Blaine his purchases and credit card back and smiled back warmly and as she was doing so whispered to Blaine:

" He's a keeper don't let him go".

Blaine smiled at her and replied:

"I don't intend too, he's the love of my life". As he said this he snaked his arm around Kurt's waist and pecked him on the cheek.

"Have a nice day gentlemen" the sales lady said with a broad smile.

As the two boys left the store Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a quizzical look on his face.

"What was that about love?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"That my dear" Blaine answered, "was proof that humanity can recognize true love when they see it and ignoring the gender." Blaine said with the outmost joy.

All the two boys could do was smile at each other, because at the moment all they could think about was how the world wasn't such a bad place after all...

**Authors note;**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic and I really need some input, as this story was written very late at night with me jittery on coffee! :p So I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think of it. **

**Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Shines Through**

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**Hey everyone! So this chapter was sort of inspired by my job… **_

_**And as I forgot to mention in the last chapter I sadly do not own Glee or this fabulous song…**_

_**A special thanks goes out to **__**soundsaboutright **__**who encouraged me on this chapter thanks very much!**_

_**ENJOY **_

**Chapter 2- Hot days **

t was so hot! That was the only coherent thought Kurt Hummel could gather from his over heated brain. Oh and the fact he was starting to hate the summer heat because he could honestly not wear something fashionable because one; it was to damn hot out and two; he would ruin it because he was sweating. Way. Too. Much.

All Kurt could honestly do in this heat was lay in the hammock beneath the large oak tree in his back yard, wearing, he shuddered at the thought, loose cotton shorts and a loose T-shirt.

He was dozing lightly in the hammock while gently rocking himself, when he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He opened his eyes, squinting because of the bright sun, looking for the person who interrupted his catnap. When he realized who was standing there, he broke into a large grin.

"Hey beautiful" Blaine said, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Hi baby" Kurt replied, blushing at Blaine's term of endearment.

Kurt sat up then patted the spot beside him, Blaine gave Kurt a goofy grin before sitting down beside Kurt. Blaine attempted putting an arm around Kurt's waist but Kurt let out a shriek, pushing Blaine's arm away.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a hurt expression.

"Did I do something wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked with a wavering voice.

"No baby, you didn't! It's just too damn hot out!" Kurt said quickly reassuring his boyfriend, and pecking him on the cheek.

"That it is" Blaine said with a grin back on his face. "Other wise, my dearest boyfriend I do not believe you would be wearing that," Blaine said gesturing to Kurt's less than fashionable outfit, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you" Kurt said with his signature bitch glare. "As I said it's too damn hot, and the heat means it's too hot for anything fashionable, because it will get ruined" he said with a tone of exasperation (because who wouldn't know this?)

"Well I still think you look amazing Kurt" Blaine said to his boyfriend. "You would look amazing in a potato sack".

"Gah, Blaine Warbler, I do not! I look like a slob! So enjoy the view because, you will probably never see me look like this again!" Kurt said with a huff.

"Awe come on baby, it'll be O.K., and I will still love you even if you look like a slob, which you do not." Blaine said soothingly.

"Fine. You win. Only because I'm too hot to argue anymore." Kurt said leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, I think I know how to make you a little cooler love" Blaine said as he stood up, pulling Kurt up with him.

"How?" Kurt asked so desperate to cool off, that he didn't realize that Blaine was leading them to his car.

"It's a surprise love," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, then looking at him and winking.

"Blaine Anderson! Where the hell are you taking me dressed like this! I can't go out in public dressed like this!" Kurt said loudly, with a panicky edge to his voice.

"Baby it's O.K. it's hot out not many people will see you I promise." Blaine said soothingly, while opening Kurt's door and helping him inside the car, before heading to the driver's side starting the car and beginning to drive.

"Fine. But only cause I love you" Kurt said looking at his smirking boyfriend.

"I love you too," Blaine said with a smile. " Why don't you put on some music, love?"

"Ok" Kurt said as he reached for his I-pod plugging it and pressing shuffle.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Both boys just looked at each other smiling giddily at each other, because this song was THEIR song. It was the song that helped form the relationship they had today. They both knew what they had to do. They sang as loud as they could with the music up high and sang to each other trying to convey their love for each other.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As the song ended they just smiled. Because they had both gotten their messages out. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's and gave it a squeeze. Blaine squeezed back.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, which sent them into peels of giggles.

They continued driving for about ten minutes before they parked outside a cute little shop with a few people sitting around talking eating some form of yummy cool treat. One person looked as though he was enjoying taking pictures of everyone enjoying their treats.

"Blaine where are we?" Kurt asked.

"Sweet Treats ice cream shop" Blaine said with a smile. "And it's my treat, O.K?"

"Ok" Kurt readily agreed, because of Blaine's and his spur of the moment excursion he didn't have a chance to grab his wallet.

Blaine got out of the car and went and opened Kurt's.

"My prince" Blaine said offering his hand to Kurt to help him out of the car. Kurt just giggled in response, taking Blaine's hand and got out of the car.

They went into the shop hand and hand. The server behind the just smiled at them.

"Hi guys, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi can I get two scoops of Dutch chocolate ice cream in a plain waffle cone, and what ever my boyfriends having" Blaine said grinning back at the girl.

The girl made Blaine's order and handed it to him, before looking at Kurt.

"And what can I get for you sir?" she asked.

"Can I have two scoops of mango, in the same cone please?" Kurt said flashing the girl a smile.

"Is that everything for you two today?" the sever asked. Both boys nodded. "Alright then you total comes to $8.38, please" the sever said.

Blaine handed the girl a $10 bill saying to keep the change. Blaine then grabbed Kurt's hand and headed to a near by picnic table where they could eat their cool, sweet treats.

The boys just sat eating for a minute when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Why mango babe?" he asked Kurt. "It sounds interesting".

"Do you want to try it?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Then come closer love," Kurt said, while simultaneously moving closer to Blaine.

As Blaine moved in too take a bit of Kurt's ice cream, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. At the moment their lips touched a camera flashed capturing the moment. The two broke apart, blushes on both their faces, and turned to look in the direction of where the flash came from.

The person that they saw earlier taking photos, was walking towards them with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry to interrupt, but the moment was too perfect" the guy said. "I was wondering I'm taking pictures for the shop. We're going to make a collage of photo's on the wall in the back, and could we use the picture?" these last few sentences came out in a rush.

"Hey yeah it's all good," Blaine said. "You can use the photo only if me and my boyfriend get a copy".

"Yeah sure!" the guy said, "I'll be right back!"

As the guy began to walk away Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What was that all about?" Kurt said to Blaine.

"Well I think that was the world starting to except love in all forms." Blaine said.

And all they could do was smile and hope it was true in every sense of the word….

_**Authors note.**_

_**As I hope you all know the song was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**_

_**And also my favorite ice cream is mango as well I work in an ice cream shop and when I see cute couples I can't help but smile **_

_**So please, please review and I hope you enjoyed it **_


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love Shines Through**

**Chapter 3- Snow**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all haven't given up on me yet! :)So I got terribly busy, which just happened to block my creativity which sucks. IB really sucked my life up. :P But I really hope this makes up for it. :) So this chapter was inspired by the huge fluffy snow falling outside my window :) Please review :) It would honestly make my life better to hear what you all have to say :) **

**P.S. Who's excited for the Christmas episode? I've been listening to the Christmas CD's none stop! :)**

**So enjoy!**

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>It was like a dream. Well as close to a dream as you can get when you're awake. The snow drifted down from the sky like big pieces of cotton, with the intent of covering the world in a sea of white.<p>

Kurt was happy, and that was strange considering he was in his latest Marc Jacobs collection and lying in the snow. But all thoughts concerning his clothing were put aside when Blaine decided to dance with Kurt through the fluffy snow.

And that's how they ended up lying in the snow, with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, and arms around each other, in front of the Hudmel house hold.

"Blaine" Kurt asked in a soft tone, trying hard not to break the spell of the moment.

"Yes love?" Blaine asked just as softly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you ever feel like the world's just staring at you?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of" Blaine said, "But I guess it's like being in a snow globe."

"Like how the world shakes you till you feel dizzy, and can't seem to get a grasp on reality?" Kurt replied, while nuzzling his face into Blaine's chest.

"Not really" Blaine said, while stroking Kurt's hair. "It's more like, the world sees something perfect, and they want to keep it perfect forever." He said looking up at the sky. "I guess we are in a snow globe, because Kurt, what we have between us is perfect, and even with all the shaking up other people do to us, nothing will ever shake apart me and you." Blaine said, continuing to stroke Kurt's hair, whilst looking fondly at him.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt said looking up into Blaine's eyes. "I love you so much honey, and I promise to never let them shake us apart."

"And Kurt you will be the only one to ever have my heart. I love you babe." Blaine said, kissing Kurt sweetly.

The boys broke apart, the resumed cuddling in the snow. Unbeknownst to them Burt and Carole had seen the whole thing.

"Aww there so cute" Carole said, sliding her arm around Burt's waist.

"I know" Burt said raping and arm around Carole kissing her head. "Blaine's a good kid. And after all Kurt's been through, I'm so glad they've found each other."

"I know honey." Carole said leading Burt to the couch. "I've never seen love that strong at such a young age before." Carole said sitting down.

"Yeah" Burt said. "I can see them going for the long run"

"I agree" Carole said.

The front door opened and in walked the two boys holding hands. The boys began to shed the layers of winter wear they were wearing. As they rejoined hands and head into the living room, they spotted Burt and Carole sitting on the couch, both smiling at the two boys.

"Hi dad, hi Carole" Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey there kiddo" Burt said with a smile.

"Blaine and I were going to go make hot chocolate, would you guys like some?" Kurt asked his parents.

"No thanks kiddo." Burt said fondly. "You and Blaine go ahead."

"Ok dad" Kurt said as he and Blaine walked into the kitchen.

The boys began the process of making hot chocolate. As they were doing so they began singing. Burt and Carole heard the familiar tune to baby it's cold outside coming from the kitchen. They smiled at each other. As they heard the song end, they heard the boys speak.

"I love you, Blaine Warbler, with all my heart."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel, with all my heart, forever and always."

And that was all they needed to know. That they had each other, forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if I don't post again before Christmas, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all :) **

**Also wish me luck! Getting my wisdom teeth out on Dec 22! :/ **

**REVIEW please :D**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone. First off I'd like to say I'm sorry for not writing more frequently. I just don't have too much time at the moment. But the true reason as to why I'm posting this message is quite more important than a fan fiction.

**I'd like to introduce those of you who have not already heard of it to Kony 2012.**

**KONY 2012 IS A FILM AND CAMPAIGN BY INVISIBLE CHILDREN THAT AIMS TO MAKE JOSEPH KONY FAMOUS, NOT TO CELEBRATE HIM, BUT TO RAISE SUPPORT FOR HIS ARREST AND SET A PRECEDENT FOR INTERNATIONAL JUSTICE.**

**Please if you have not seen it go to YouTube and type in Kony 2012. Watch the video. And please, please get involved. I believe that people in this day and age have spent to long ignoring important issues affecting the world today. It is NOW time to make a stand and do something about it. Please do this for the children who cannot help themselves. It's OUR time to make a difference.**

If you have any questions please feel free to message me!

Jess


End file.
